Letharia Vulpina snippet
by Disgarded
Summary: This is a tiny snippet from the end of episode 3.19 where possessed!Stiles stabs Scott in the stomach. It would've been the beginning of an AU that involved Stiles mother not really being dead and coming back to help Stiles get free of the Nogitsune.


All he could think as his best friend literally twisted a sword in his stomach was how much it was going to kill Stiles when he found out - if he wasn't already aware of what the nogisune did while he had control over Stiles. At this point, Scott didn't know what to think. Was Stiles trapped inside his head, a helpless passenger watching the nogitsune use his own hands to torture his friends? Or was he asleep somewhere, unaware of the time passing, only to be awakened sometime in the future with no recollection of anything that had happened?

For Stiles sake, Scott really hoped that he wasn't aware. At this point, though, it seemed there was no way of knowing. At this point he wasn't even absolutely sure that Stiles was still in there, that he could still be brought back. That thought brought with it a wave of profound anger - if whatever the nogitsune had done with Stiles was permanent, Scott wasn't sure what he'd do - but it wouldn't be pretty. Honestly, he wasn't confident that he wouldn't just let his inner alpha take over and just go on a rampage. Right now the only thing keeping him from completely losing it was the hope that Stiles was still in there and could still be saved.

Scott snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a groan from the floor. Kira!

He bent over he has she started to come around, gently cradling her head while being careful to avoid the goose egg just above her right ear.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, even though it wasn't. It was so far from okay that Scott wasn't sure there was even a word for it.

She opened her eyes, peering up at him through what was probably a massive headache. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the wound's already closed."

On the outside, anyway. She didn't need to know that it still felt a little like his insides were still trying to figure out which parts connected where. He wanted to take some of her pain away, but he was afraid to try just yet. He wasn't sure he wouldn't pass out, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave Deaton alone to deal with Stiles.

Speaking of…

"Scott, can you help me in here?"

… Deaton had taken Stiles deeper into the clinic after he'd passed out from the poison, and Scott really needed to find out what was happening.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He turned back to Kira, who was beginning to look more and more alert. "Stay here. Don't try to get up or anything. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go help Deaton with Stiles." He shrugged out of his jacket and balled it up under her head. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Making his way to the back, Scott found Deaton in one of the storage rooms. There was a man-sized cage off to one side that was currently occupied by none other than his best friend since Kindergarten. Deaton was just finishing locking it up, and before Scott could ask him anything, he said, "I'm going to need your help tonight. Why don't you take Kira home and then get back here as soon as you can."

When Scott got back Deaton was still in the back room watching Stiles sleep inside the big metal cage, which did not inspire tons of confidence. He'd kinda hoped Deaton was going to have a miraculous plan that ended with Stiles being permanently cured of his possession.

At this point, he'd be happy if Deaton had any plan at all that didn't involve Stiles staying in his cage indefinitely.

"Scott." Deaton greeted him without turning.

"Is there a way to help Stiles? Can you fix him?"

Deaton was normally a fairly serious guy, but when he finally turned to look at Scott, the sheer gravity of his expression sent a chill down the younger man's spine.

"I think I know someone who can, but Stiles may never forgive us."

Honestly, Scott was well past the point of caring about what Stiles might or might not forgive. His friend was dying, and being used as an instrument of destruction along the way. If there was any way to save him…

"What is it? What do we have to do?"

_(Originally, this was the first little bit of a story I was toying with in my head. It involved Stiles mother not really being dead, and Deaton calling her back to help Stiles.)_


End file.
